


Just A Cat In Heat

by Vstroke



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Mixed Sly Blue and Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vstroke/pseuds/Vstroke
Summary: Aoba is lain down on his bed. He listens to some music and is on a good way to calm his headaches down. Just a bit before sleep takes his mind away, he hears a sound. He ingnores it. It's just a cat playing around after all.The truth behind the sound Aoba heard in the prologue.
Relationships: Koujaku & Seragaki Aoba, Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Just A Cat In Heat

_Aoba lay in bed to ease his headaches down. Having his headphones on his ears, music caressed every cell of his body calming him down. “Ahh…” A soft moan escaped his lips and soon he surrendered to the soft of the melody and his bed. One hand on his waist, the other on his face, he felt the bliss shower him and he barely noticed a sound “Mmm…” What was that…? Oh well! A couple of seconds later, he gave in to sleep. Little he knew that the sound was not a cat playing around at his veranda. It was a rather bigger animal; black hair fixed in a low ponytail... red kimono hugging his body, loose on the chest... a little mecha sparrow sleeping in his pocket..._

• • •

After returning to Midorijima, Koujaku fixed his feelings towards his best friend day after day. He knew, however, that the case wasn’t as simple as he wanted it to be. No matter how much of a handsome lady killer he was, he was weak against these feelings for Aoba. He was afraid that if he crossed the friendship line, things would be different and not necessarily in a good way. He was afraid that he would lose his adored one and his friend at the same time. That led him to the decision to keep his heartaches a secret. Everything would be better though, if his love stopped increasing.

When he wasn't busy with his "exotic" meetings, he enjoyed a late night stroll to random places, usually finishing at the playground he was familiar with before returning back home. One random day like that, he had the desire to see Aoba more than any other. By the time he passed by his house, he unconsciously bit his lip.

_I need to peek inside his room... Just once._

Of course his logic looked at the legal side. It was past midnight, standing alone in front of his best friend’s house, staring at his window like a creep. His heart had other plans for him though... He shook his head. He should retreat and go back home. That’s what normal people would do. He maybe wasn’t even there! No... no, it was too late at night for him to be away. Shit…

But… It will be just a peek! Just one look! Nobody will see him, nobody will hear him and nobody will ever know he was there that time. He felt heat pooling in his cheeks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _This isn’t right…_ he exhaled and walked to the staircase of his crush’s veranda. He quietly climbed up hoping for a clear area. Since he was doing such an illegal and creepy activity, he had to be careful. Thus he hit his head on the tent when he reached the desired destination. “Ngh-!” He let out a painful groan and held his nose massaging it to heal the pain. _Great!..._ he sighed. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea that could go wrong in so many different ways. But, he was there. He was at Aoba’s veranda. He only had to peek inside and that’s all. Just for a second. He would leave then.

With the thought that Aoba would sleep there peacefully, his breathing stopped and his heart ached again urging him to hurry or burst. His eyes were greedily open taking in every bit of the memory he was about to cherish. One careful step to the right and his friend was exposed to his hungry eyes. And then his heart stopped. Aoba was laying there so pure. One leg over the other slightly bend, rounding his buttocks a bit more and his left hand hugging airily his curve on his waist, were the first information Koujaku’s eyes examined. His other hand travelled to his cheek and his face was as calm as ever. It maybe was his own idea, but that face was illuminating a graceful light in the dark room making him look like an angel. His eyes moved to his barely smiling lips. He wasted some time staring at them. So soft and smooth… He wished he had his own over that smile, wetting those lips slightly with his taste. An of course the grand finale, his hair, framing lovely his face, sliding down his chest, muscles raising it up and down in a soothing rhythm. He was sure he heard him moan a couple of times and it drove him even crazier. His imagination run wild again, a hand of his making its way in between the blue, sensitive locks, brushing them softly, feeling their texture, savoring them forever.

He had to stop. But he couldn’t. His eyes were fixed on his male friend’s slim body and couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to look away. In fact, he needed even more. Aoba didn’t hear a cat playing around at his veranda. He heard Koujaku. A big animal in heat. Koujaku forced himself away from his senses, hitting the railings and making a dangerous sound. The hit was what the bluenet heard. The hit of Koujaku’s waist and hands on the metallic structure, snapping himself out of his thoughts. Aoba opened his eyes slightly and gave in to sleep after closing them again. The awake outside cupped his mouth firmly. He felt an unbearable heat burning his upper organs to a disturbing limit. He felt hot. Not entirelly sexually, but definitely full of love. He felt so much _in love._ His heart ached throbbing and overheating. He lossened his kimono a bit more to cool down. No girl managed to make him feel that vulnerable. He collected his strength and returned back home without looking back. It _hurt_ like that. It _burnt_ like that. His thoughts were guiding him back to his best friend in sleep over and over and over again. He had to hide it. No one should ever know about it. He was so used to it by now.

Once he stepped in his apartment he headed to the bathroom. He had to take care of himself. Of course, his heart wasn’t the only place that throbbed. He stripped and took a shower. He didn’t want to look down. He already knew that his manhood overflowed with impatience and unbridled aggression. He wanted to get over with it, so he let his mind do it. It was another bad idea, he knew that, but he was at his limit. Only he an the water should know. He gave signal to his brain to open the gates and his brain filled with Aoba. He closed his eyes. His savored, fresh memories flashed again but this time he added himself in them.

_Aoba would be there lain down, his cheeks pink in his sleep, in that relaxed, yet sinful pose. Koujaku got in from the bedroom’s door this time, a more proppriate way, and Aoba smiled, knowing it was him. They wouldn’t say much. Just the necessary._

_“Ahh… Koujaku! You’re here!" he opened his eyes, them looking rather heavy, lips curved in that smile he damn loved. Aoba's words dripped thick from his wet lips. The way he dragged his name like that was licking his body from the bottom to the top. He looked into that beautiful mixture of brown and golden eyes. He smiled too and he walked closer to him._

_“Aoba” his name got out raspy, straight out of his throat. The bluenet placed his headphones away and sat up, chest proudly up. “Aoba… I-“_

_“Iiyo! I know what you want Koujaku and…” he blushed and looked away, his smile never fading “I feel the same as you do…” it was Koujaku's turn to blush, filled with even more love._

_He smiled and cupped his cheek “Aoba… I waited so long for this.” and he leaned closer, his own lips trembling…_

_“Iiyo, Koujaku! I’m here, I’m yours now. You can do anything you want with me” and with just that much of a talk, their lips collided hungrily, needily, aggressively until they bled- or… They would start off passionate but slow… Yes, that would be perfect for both of them... for now._

He raised his head and felt the water splash and roll down his face. His breath started becoming unsteady, naughty drops glittering on his lips. He licked the liquid. These drops were the start button. His hand stroked down to his abdomen and kept his mind in that movie he prepared right on the spot. He never opened his eyes. He just lowered his head to the next step.

_In that slow, naughty kiss, he would push Aoba back down, a hand slithering under his shirt to feel his body as much as he could. “Mmm…” his moans were the only erotic music in his ears. His friend’s hands rested around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips moved to his ear, trailing a path of burning desire on his jaw. He could feel his one and only beneath him getting turned on just from the wet sounds and the kisses at the right spot. Then Koujaku attacked his neck, same kisses trailing down there to suck even more moans from the man underneath. But it wasn't enough, so he toutched his chest as well, brushing his buds sensually. That did the trick, “Ahh… Koujaku…” Aoba arched his back to feel more._

_"Impatient, aren’t we… Aoba?” he teased in a low ragged voice. Said man pulled the raven's hair in a tight grip, trying him to stop, but no protest yet. “You are so lewd and sexy like that, you know?”_

_"S- Shut up, you-” and that triggered him to kiss him and slip a hand to his erection. “Mmmh!” rubbing the place a little bit and more moans drowned in the feverish kiss._

_“You have such a beautiful voice, Aoba!” he parted from the kiss for a bit to take off his and Aoba’s clothes, never breaking the lustful eye contact. Aoba looked away and slightly smirked at the remark making the other hurry. And then he digged in for a kissing journey, from his neck to his chest, to his stomach, drawing a straight line back up with his skillful tongue, before going even further down with a playful smirk. Oh how much his erotic music displayed over and over. He dragged the same wet muscle over the erection taking the taste in, remembering its shape. Should he tease him with some lips as well while preparing him? What a wonderful idea! Not much, just some sucks in the hypersensitive area just below the tip. The only pause necessary would be just for lubing his two fingers. So, a teasing finger played down at the lower gate. Rubbing attention, he saw the other moan a smile out._

_"Ah… Mmm… Koujakuu…” What a bliss again._

_“Does it feel good, Aoba? Do you want me to keep going?” Yes, he would lick his slit again smirking. The bluenet bit his lip and nodded and he was good to go. He pressed the finger carefully in the hotness. Rubbing stretchy on his insides, he finally took him in, making sure to raise his hips comfortably enough and maintain some more eye contact as well. Aoba’s face was the perfect painted canvas for him. A shy, lustful mess. Maybe biting his lips as well, to unsuccessfully restrain his moans when he sucked him. With that he sucked him one last time to leave him in the cold only to prevent him from coming, but he added a second finger along with the first in apology. Would that make Aoba a bit crazy? Probably. He knew how to treat women right, but with Aoba, oh he would give him his best! Just after a sorry-not-sorry grin and maybe after a pull and kiss from his crush, or even more kisses at his neck, the time came. He lubed his erection thoroughly, he didn’t want to hurt him, and he pushed in slowly. They gasped. Aoba, Koujaku and Koujaku in the bathroom._

He couldn’t wait anymore. His erection was twitching rather uncontrollably and it already oozed out precum in an infinite line. He bit his bottom lip and finally, he dared to touch his muscles ever so slightly. Oh it felt so good. It felt so damn good just by touching it. It almost hurt from the goodness. His fingers hugged the rock hard rod and synchronized his thrusts of his hand with the ones inside Aoba. Slowly, yet increasing the pace. He finally turned off the tap and stood up. He felt like burning inside out. He rested partly on the wall and pumped his hand, moans and gasps and blue hair in his mind. He knew it wasn’t enough just by his soapy hand, but he knew for sure that it would feel the best inside his friend.

_His hands roamed in every part of his body and he definitely enjoyed his reaction._

_"A-ahn! Kou- Koujaku!" he mewled._

He kept pushing and pulling the skin of his cock as hard as in Aoba's hot dungeon. _The bluenet offered him a pink sly moan with every hit on his prostate._ Sometimes, he hit the sensitive area of the tip on the wall, but it only added to the crazy sensations. He knew he couldn't do more. The precum was just too much now. His hand was on fire from the speed and tightness, trying desperatelly to reach to the end. _Aoba was so vulnerable and powerful at the same time. He grasped everything he could on tha matress, his own cock hitting his stomach with every thrust and he arched his back to feel even more._

_"Koujaku... Koujaku! I- I'm"_

"Me too A- Aoba!" he mumbled.

“Aoba… Aoba!” his voice echoed in the bathroom. Reaching his climax, his mind blurred and only faint pictures of him holding his crush’s hand came into mind. And then, with one last low groan he sprayed his seed on the wet wall, almost crying out his friend’s name. _He painted his own stomach, making a sly pose. How cute~. He flopped on him, Aoba's semen gluing them together. They kissed again. The end came with yet another smile. "Iiyo, Koujaku~" The younger man brushed Kiujaku's hair with his fingers, stamping a kiss on his forehead. And his mind blurred._

That was something else. It wasn’t like when he slept with any woman. No no. That was real, true, heated love and he couldn’t deny it. He opened the tap again finishing his shower and laid back to his bed after all that mess.

He sunk in his thoughts for some time before finally sleeping. He and Aoba… No, he knew for sure that he was in love with Aoba. He hoped the same for his friend, but he didn’t know if that really was the case. He also didn’t know if it was wrong. Well, it was wrong what he did earlier at his house, masturbating on his name and imagining his wild fintasies with him as well, but was it right to fall for his best friend like that? Was it right to fall for a guy like that? He was such a handsome lady killer. Why did he have to fall for the only guy he was almost forbidden to? He decided that questioning his heart wouldn’t bring him any conclusion. He loved Aoba, end of story. But then, what if he didn’t love him back? Would he be able to handle it; the rejection? No female ever rejected him, but they weren’t half as good as Aoba is. The sex act aside.

Thinking about it, it wasn’t like his friend liked the idea of him with so many women passing through his bed. His disgust was almost obvious. Then again, maybe exactly because of that much rejection already, he fell for him and wanted him to change his mind. Yeah, that must be it. That day, he could blame his heart for doing such a thing. He could also blame his ego for falling for him. But Aoba was Aoba; he never stopped being his best friend. Even if he got rejected, or ended up with another person, he still wanted him to be happy. Days would be difficult, but he promised himself that once he got the chance, he would talk. About his love and… About his past. Until then though… He had to act normal. He had to act like Aoba used him to. He would wake up and go straight to that house again. Not like a creep this time, but like the friend he always was. His heart had to wait. It was just a heat after all.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much fun as I had making this! Feel free to leave comments bellow!


End file.
